exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Call of Cthulhu : Song of the Deep
'''Call of Cthulhu : Song of the Deep '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of three young investigators. It is followed by Call of Cthulhu : Pharaoh's Bride. Main Arc A Strange Invitation Irvine Murray, a rich but excentric old man, has died. His old friend, Edward Stanhope, is invited to a posthumous party in his mansion where, according to his wishes, his inheritance will be distributed. Meanwhile, Kaguya Irving, a young girl running away from her parents, and Luke Isacs, a street medic, both attracted by the mansion's aura, manage to get inside, under the butler Davy Renfield's indifferent eyes. Inside the mansion, they find as well Paula McGilian, a talentuous pianist ; Leopold Kirthrall, a man cloaked in a black cloak ; Kenneth Johansen, a stern individual ; and Renan Lovelace, far too kind and polite to be honest. The seven people - minus Leopold - discuss, waiting for Davy to read the inheritance text. The Twisted Song Irvine's will, however, is quite strange. It starts by thanking the Arkham Philarmonic Orchestra - which obviously doesn't exist - for its help, refers to things beyond life and death, and ends up wondering whether he is truly dead. After this strange letter, several music boxes - composed by Irvine for the Orchestra - are auctioned. One of them, with an eerie music, is won by Paula. A diluvian rain starts to fall on the Murray mansion. Davy graciously offers everyone to stay in the mansion for the night, as most roads are impracticable. All but one - Kenneth - accept, and while Kenneth leaves, the others rest for the night. However, as they wake up, they soon find out that Paula does not answer. She is dead - she died from shock blood loss after staying awake all night and transcribing the musical score to the music box she had obtained the last day with her nails and blood. Concerto of Death Terrified, the occupants to the mansion try to run away, but they are greeted by Kenneth's corpse in the mansion's entrance. Kenneth has been found dead by drowning, an absurd death which terrifies everyone. Lovelace, more than others, seems to understand something, quickly rushes towards the mansion's piano and begins to play. As he obsessively plays the twisted song, noises start to be heard in the halls. Luke and Kaguya hide in a room, but must soon run away as they see the corpse of Paula roaming in the halls, seemingly unable to find rest, awakened by the atrocious song. Meanwhile, Edward manages to find a secret passage in the library that leads to a seaside cavern, where he sees atrocious beings and goes mad. Luke and Kaguya quickly prevent Lovelace from playing the song, but the noises keep getting stronger. Lovelace falls unconscious, and the undead - including Kenneth - keep growing closer, each undead now wearing Irvine's face. However, at that very time, Edward returns, mad from the revelation, and begins to quickly play the song, even as the undead come and tear his body and face to pieces. The noises end and the things, content with the sacrifice they were given, leave. The Truth Revealed Kaguya and Luke huddle in a corner, terrified, understanding parts of the truth : Irvine transcribed the music from something inhuman, and the things had come to reclaim what was theirs : the song and the payment for transcribing it. As the skies begin to clear once again, Leopold Kirthrall comes and takes the music box, then worldlessly departs. The supposed man's inhuman attitude is the final straw for the two young individuals who break down, waiting for the police to arrive and take them away. Characters * Kaguya Irving * Luke Isacs * Edward Stanhope * Irvine Murray (Old Man) * Leopold Kirthrall (Not Human) * Renan Lovelace (Mage) * Paula McGilian (Pianist) * Kenneth Johansen (Investigator) * Davy Renfield (Butler) Trivia * While the characters and storyline are original, the storyline is written in the style of H.P. Lovecraft's Cthulhu Mythos. Category:Interra Category:Storyline Category:Dark Tapestry